kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
TREASURE
}} TREASURE (트레저) is an upcoming 12-member boy group under YG Entertainment. They were scheduled to debut sometime between May and July 2019 but has been postponed to sometime in 2020.Soompi: TREASURE 13’s Debut Plans Reportedly Put On Hold + YG Entertainment Comments History '2018–2019: ''YG Treasure Box On October 29, 2018, YG Entertainment announced the launch of a new survival show for the debut of the agency's newest boy group. A total of 29 trainees would compete, with most between the ages of 14 to 19.Soompi: "YG Treasure Box" Gears Up For Premiere With 1st Teaser Video The show, YG Treasure Box, began airing on November 18 and ended on January 18, 2019. '''2019: TREASURE, 2nd boy group, TREASURE 13 The first four members were announced on the January 18th finale episode: Haruto, Bang Ye Dam, So Jung Hwan, and Kim Jun Kyu.Soompi: Here Are The First 4 Members Of YG's New Boy Group From "YG Treasure Box" The remaining three members were revealed on Naver V Live broadcasts on January 21, 23, and 25. Park Jeong Woo was announced as the fifth member, followed by Yoon Jae Hyuk (sixth), and Choi Hyun Suk (seventh).Soompi: YG Announces 5th Member For Upcoming Group From "YG Treasure Box"Soompi: YG Announces 6th Member For Upcoming Group From "YG Treasure Box"Soompi: YG Announces Final Member For Upcoming Group From "YG Treasure Box" On January 28, YG announced the group will be called TREASURE.Soompi: YG Entertainment Announces Official Name Of New Boy Group The following day, Yang Hyun Suk announced that he would form a second group from the show, comprising of six members, to debut after TREASURE.Allkpop: Yang Hyun Suk Says YG Will Debut Another Boy Group Following Treasure The six members were revealed from January 30 to February 4: Ha Yoon Bin, Mashiho, Kim Do Young, Yoshinori, Park Ji Hoon and Asahi, respectively.Soompi: YG Announces Final Member To Debut In 2nd Boy Group From "YG Treasure Box" On February 7, reports surfaced that the two groups would be promoting together and separately. It was confirmed later that day on a blog post by Yang Hyun Suk on YG Life's official website.YG Life: FROM YG He revealed that the 13 members will first debut as TREASURE 13 before promoting separately into the two groups: TREASURE and MAGNUM. He also explained fanclub's name for all three teams will be called "Treasure Maker". They were expected to debut sometime between May and July.Soompi: Yang Hyun Suk Confirms Plans, Reveals Fan Club Name, And More For TREASURE 13Allkpop: Yang Hyun Suk Answers Questions on Treasure 13's 2nd Subunit Name, Fanclub Name, Pre-debut Reality Show, + MoreYG Life: YANG HYUN SUK, "TREASURE 7+MAGNUM 6='TREASURE 13', Will Debut as 13-Member Group" On July 24, it was reported that their debut has been put on hold after YGE founder and producer Yang Hyun Suk stepped down from the company following as series of scandals surrounding the company.Rolling Stone: Yang Hyun-suk, Head of K-Pop Giant YG Entertainment, Resigns Amid Scandals '2020–present: New debut plans' On January 6, YGE posted a notice on their official website stating the group's future plans. This included re-organizing as a 12-member ensemble after Ha Yoon Bin cancelled his contract on December 31 2019. It was also revealed that the two units, TREASURE and MAGNUM, would be integrated into TREASURE 13 to form a single group to be name simply as TREASURE. The group will hold various unit and solo activities prior to their debut and that YGE will encourage and support the members to actively participate into the composing and writing of music.YG Family: YG 신인 남자그룹 TREASURE에 대한 3가지 소식을 전합니다 On January 8, TREASURE released the first set of individual profile photos titled "TREASURE EDITORIAL vol.1" for members Choi Hyun Suk, Jihoon, Yoshi, and Junkyu.Allkpop: TREASURE roll out a new set of profile photos, 'Treasure Editorial vol.1' This was followed by Mashiho, Yoon Jae Hyuk, Asahi, and Bang Ye Dam on the 9th, and Doyoung, Haruto, Park Jeong Woo, and So Jung Hwan on the 10th. Additional profile photos were released from the 20th to 23rd.Soompi: TREASURE Amps Up Excitement For Debut With Individual Profile Images On January 30, the group released a performance film for the track "Going Crazy".YouTube: TREASURE - 미쳐가네(Going Crazy) PERFORMANCE FILM (4K) Members Filmography Web reality shows * Treasure Map (YouTube, 2020) Gallery TREASURE group official name reveal photo.png|Official reveal (as the unit TREASURE) TREASURE13 group reveal photo.png|Official group reveal (as TREASURE 13) TREASURE group reveal photo.png|New group photo (2020) TREASURE Editorial Vol.2 group profile photo (2).png|TREASURE Editorial Vol.2 (2) References Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2020 debuts Category:TREASURE Category:YG Entertainment Category:Pre-debut groups